


The Nemesis Fragtoy

by StarwolfDevision



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Watersports, beatings, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: Devision is accused of being a traitor and becomes the sex-slave and whore of the Nemesis, serving as an example to the troops and being used any way they see fit as his punishment. Eventually, he is returned to his former Master (Starscream) who neglects him to the point of nearly killing him, in which Lord Megatron, under Soundwave's persuasion, reassigns ownership of the traitorous Seeker to Soundwave. Devision is thereby Soundwave's pet and property. The two determine a plan to prep Devision for being a breeder-to carry Lord Megatron's (and later others) heirs. Thereby creating the next generation of Decepticons.





	1. Public Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first portion of the night of horrors for Devision, that kicks off his start as the Nemesis Fragtoy.

“My lord Megatron...” Overlord's regal tone purred, drawling out the greeting. His field radiated triumph and smug self-satisfaction. “I return triumphant... as if there were ever any doubt.”

 

The crowd of gathered Decepticons parted, mechs falling over themselves to make room for the terrifying triple changer. In his servos, he grasped a small, shivering form, bleeding and unconscious. The one he held was a seeker.

 

Megatron glared at his most unruly of subjects.

 

“While it pleases me to see that you have returned triumphantly…“I **_DID_** specify not to break him...” He scowled. “It will be your aft on the line if he's too far gone to endure his punishment, Overlord.”

 

“Oh, don't concern yourself... “ The triple changer smirked. “ I just had a little fun with him on the journey here, that's all.” He prodded the flyer in his arms, managing to rouse Devision from his fitful rest. “Ah... there we are... wake up now, sweetspark... I've brought you home. Look.” Overlord held the seeker by the throat, letting his frame dangle freely as Devision choked weakly in protest. 

 

“See... you're home again. Surrounded by your Decepticon brethren...” He chuckled lightly, catching sight of many leering faces in the crowd, the unmistakable sight of anger and hate lurking in their optics. Overlord felt his spark surge merrily at the fear pulsing from Devision's field. He leaned in close to whisper in the jet's audial. “Do you think they'll be pleased to see you?” The triple changer helped himself to a parting touch, fondling the seeker's valve brazenly.

 

Unconsciousness gave way to consciousness, and upon realizing where he was, and just who held him, Devision trembled. With a nervous whimper, he looked around, blinking his optics at all the mecha gathered around. Mean, brutish Decepticons with hate and anger in their optics and fields loomed all around him. Embarrassment flared as his fully exposed valve was fondled, in such a manner as to explicitly show him off to the crowd gathered. With a command from Megatron, he was dropped to the ground harshly.

 

“Overlord, stand down.” Megatron growled, when the triple changer locked optics with him after the mech fondled the Seeker’s bared valve. At the order, Devision was instantly dropped to the ground. Crumpling into a small, miserable heap. The Decepticons surrounding him seemed to move in, the simple motion Megatron made with his servo all that held them at bay.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself... traitor?!” The warlord's servos clenched, claws digging deep gouges into the throne he rested in. He measured up the worth of even keeping this one alive. Devision had managed to severely hamper the Decepticons. Perhaps he should simply be deactivated. At the warlord's side, Starscream seemed to sense the intent from his master.

 

“Master... you are not by chance, considering letting this filthy mech off with a simple execution are you? Surely... standards need to be upheld... examples made...”

 

::He belongs to me... you're not taking my little fragtoy without a fight, old mech.:: Starscream commed the warlord privately.

 

Megatron sent Starscream a warning glare but conceded the point of keeping Devision around, if only as an example to other mechs. The glitch had yet to respond however, prompting Megatron to stand and stride towards the sorry creature, kicking him viciously in the side.

 

“Speak! You might start by begging for your life...” A deep scowl was etched into Megatron's faceplates as he looked down at the pitiful traitor.

  

The large warlord spoke to him, but then Starscream spoke up, not defending him of course, but suggesting they make an example of him. The small seeker looked up and glared at Starscream with hate in his spark. The mech was an aft. There was nothing about him that was good, not that Devision knew anyway. The seeker was still trying to process what all had happened and formulate an answer for Megatron, when he was kicked. He flinched and shifted away from fear of another blow. Whimpering softly as he trembled in fear.

 

“I don’ wanna die… no… please…” He weakly pleaded, for what use it was. Not that it would likely save him. He was shaking so much that he vibrated. His wings tucked down tight, pinned to his frame as a tell-tale sign of intense fear. Judging by seeker wing-language and any mecha fluent in it, seeker or otherwise, would know the sign.

 

Megatron rumbled in pleasure at the sight of the seeker, so thoroughly cowed at his pedes. Weak little thing he was. It’s a wonder he joined the Decepticons at all. And then he had the audacity to betray them!

 

“Mh... that's a good start.” He nudged the quailing flyer with his pede, pleased by the frightened whimper it drew. Feeling his anger subside, replaced by a slow burning desire. Megatron let his servo drop, palming over his panel, helm tilted to the side as he drank in the sight of his wayward Seeker, humiliated and entirely at his mercy. The soft 'snick' of a panel retracting drew the flyer's attention, Devision coming face to face with the warlord's quickly pressurising spike.

 

“Get to work, whore.” He wrapped his spike in a firm grip, tugging the tip with a few rough strokes before rubbing it over the Seeker's faceplates. “I won't ask so nicely the next time...”

 

Devision whimpered, he was clearly not happy. The seeker was frightened and uncertain, as he whined softly, then he set to the task. He did not dare to risk further angering Lord Megatron. Small Seeker servo’s shakily touched the large bot's spike, hesitantly at first, his shyness and fear evident. Devision licked with a slight flick of his glossa against Megatron's spike, impossibly large as it was, he tried to see if he could take Megatron's tip into his mouth. Whimpering and shaking as he made the effort.

 

Unfortunately for the seeker, Megatron was in no mood for patience, growling in annoyance at the jet's slow and hesitant pace. Clawed servos wrapped around the flyer's helm, Megatron rubbing the shaft of his spike over the flyer's cheek. “Use your glossa!” He barked the command, snarling when all the seeker offered him was light, fleeting licks.

 

“If you can't even serve your betters then I've no use for you.” A rough, open palmed slap knocked Devision back onto his haunches. Megatron growling low in threat as he pumped his spike a few times, glaring in dark warning at the frightened jet he loomed over. “You can do better...” He snarled the command.

 

"Y...yes... L..Lord Megatron." Devision trembled. Whimpering softly, he crawled over and knelt, "I'll.... I'll do better! I… I promise!" Devision stuttered, as he tried to ignore the laughter from the rest of the Decepticons. Most, who were just enjoying the show and sport of the small seeker's torment. His fear, and misery, a mere game to them.

 

A pulse of pleasure eased the edge of Megatron's anger. The sight of his traitorous subordinate, repentant and prostrated before him doing wonders to sooth Megatron's ire. Servos snapped out in a flash, capturing Devision's own in a vice-like grasp. The terrified squeal that Devision let out stroked the warlord’s ego nicely. Nevertheless, the shrill cries were irritating.

 

“Silence!” Megatron’s voice boomed in command. Clawed servos capture both the seeker's in one, grip unyielding as Megatron hauled the flyer up by his wrists. With his spare servo he pumped his spike, growling a stern, “Open!”

 

Devision trembled, hauled to his feet by the massive brute of a mech. He knew what was meant. He was being ordered to pleasure Lord Megatron’s massive spike. The seeker whimpered. That would lead to a massive ach in his jaw-joints and intake without doubt, given the size of the spike he would have to take into his mouth. He did as ordered, parting his lips and letting Megatron make use of his mouth.

 

“Useless... nh... slagging wretch... keep that traitorous mouth open.” Megatron bucked into his own servo, eager for release. He looked down at tear filled optics as he pleasured himself, fisting his spike and growling as overload crept quickly closer. The jet looked wonderful like this... broken and forced to submit. Megatron felt his charge creeping ever higher, groaning out aloud. “Mh... you're going to beg me for it... beg for my transfluids you traitorous little whore... then thank me... mh... for my mercy.” Megatron's charge roiled and threatened to spill over as he looked into those terrified optics, abandoning his spike to slap the jet for a second time when he failed to speak up.

 

Devision gave a soft, startled yelp when he was slapped, but he whined only a bit, it was not the time for complaining. Feeling the sting of the slap the Decepticon leader gave him, Devision tried to answer the large mech. Give him what he wanted. Even if he did not feel as if this was deserved, he had to placate the Leader of the Decepticons. Since the mech held so much power, influence and control over him.

 

"Yes, Lord Megatron... Please… have mercy... give me your transfluids, my liege..." Devision grovelled, fearful and whimpering, while he was trembling violently, Devision tried to ignore the frequent snickers and commentary from the watching crowd. Which died down but then started up again. He caved easily, obedient to Lord Megatron's commands, terrified to face his wrath and eager to pacify the Decepticon leader. Still hurting greatly from the pains Overlord had given him and now this... "Lord Megatron, please... I'll take your Seed even though I'm an undeserving vessel."

 

“Mmmh... yes... you want this don't you... want to please your Lord...” The warlord purred his pleasure, pleased with Devision's response. Megatron grinned and tilted his hips, nudging the tip of his spike over quivering lips. A dainty glossa feebly lapped at the underside of his spike and Megatron groaned aloud, bucking into the warm, wet source of pleasure.

 

He could barely press himself into that too-small intake, focusing instead on the terrified, defeated look in Devision's optics, drinking in the sight and letting the seeker's fear fuel his charge. Soon enough Megatron groaned in release, pumping his spike as thick spurts of fluid shot from the tip, filling the seeker's intake and spraying across his faceplates. Megatron let the flyer fall to the ground without a care. Returning to his throne now that his own charge was dealt with. He vented a satisfied sigh, leaning back and making himself comfortable. Enjoying the soft little whimpers his fragtoy made before finally looking to the gathering of Decepticons creeping ever closer.

 

“Decepticons... do what you will to this one. Just leave him functional.”

 

Like a swarm, they descended upon Devision, servos roving and grasping, touching, wriggling their way into seams and openings. Soundwave was the first to penetrate the terrified flyer. Tentacles spiralling from his chassis, writhing about the jet before one of the slithering chords plunged into Devision's valve, tight and raw, unprepared. While others still touched and sought at the seeker.

 

Soundwave soaked in the pain, the fear, taking pleasure in exacting revenge. He was duty bound to the cause and this mech, this worthless thing, had cast aside his duty, and betrayed them all! He stalked closer, a second writhing cable soon wriggling against its twin, nudging its way into Devision's searing valve.

 

“Slag it, Soundwave. If you're not even gonna get your spike wet then back off and wait till we're done!” Breakdown regretted his words the moment he'd spoken up. He wouldn’t normally talk like that to an officer but pit damn he wanted a taste of this mech...

 

“Heh... you tell him, Breaky,” Knockout chuckled at his mate. “Don't pout so... there are plenty of nice, warm holes for you to fill...” He teased the APC, slapping his codpiece and drawing a hiss from Breakdown.

 

“Yes, you’re right, Knock Out.” Heavy servos took ahold of the jet, Breakdown bending him over, holding him in place and rubbing at the flyer's thus far, untouched port. “Mh... like that?”

 

Knockout made his move, tapered claws tracing over the flyer's housing, teasing the limp little spike that hung from between the flyer's legs and sinking a clawtip into the tight little opening surrounding his spike. Grinning, he stroked the mech a bit with his other servo. Feeling over the seeker’s frame that was offered up to the Decepticons.

 

“Mh... that's nice... relax for me, Dev-boy. I might be able to make it good for you...” Talons wriggled their way into the tight gap, stroking at tender protomesh therein.

 

The cowering seeker squawked as they descended on him, squirming in the grasp of the larger Decepticons. There were way too many, and they were all so much bigger than him and so much stronger. He yelped and then screamed, upon feeling the first tentacle getting buried in his valve. It stung and burned in a manner unpleasant. Aggravating the previous discomfort from the pounding Overlord had given him when he had caught up to him.

 

A second tentacle joined the first and the pain doubled, perhaps tripled, Devision could not tell exactly. Though he screamed and yelped all the same. Whimpering and squirming, shying away from grabby servos. Feeling the fields of hot, desperate, hungry frames, all eager for a chance at him. Groaning miserably, the young seeker struggled, hating every second of this gang-up. _He did not want this! Not one bit._

 

“No… no… no… no…no… please… no… oh please… no…” He muttered helplessly, but as usual, the whimpers and begging fell upon deaf audials. Deaf to the pain, the misery, the fear, or rather more likely, aroused and eager and thrilled by the small bot’s cries. The pain and misery took it’s toll, and the small seeker broke down into sobbing. Not that the others cared any or would do anything to cease their activities or comfort the youth.

 

Soundwave was unmoved, tentacles pulsing and plunging into the youth's valve despite, or possibly because of his cries. He did take great pleasure in the way young Devision sobbed. The Silent One remaining silent, as he continued his onslaught against the youngest Decepticon among them. The traitor earned no sympathy from him.

 

Knockout and Breakdown, for their part, did what they could to comfort the youth. They took no pleasure in his suffering, nevertheless, they were willing to enjoy the warm frame on offer. They stroked and petted the flyer's frame, not pausing for an instant as their desires took hold. Eager to make use of the smallest mech among the group.

 

Breakdown managed to work two fingers into the flyer's port, panting hard, his own spike stiff and aching. He held back still, not wanting to cause the flyer undue pain. Though he was eager to have at the seeker, he took his time. Knockout worked twin talons deeper into the jet's housing, teasing the buried portion of the flyer's spike, even giving Devision's length a gentle stroke with his spare servo.

 

Devision was trembling, terrified at what was happening to his frame. He squirmed weakly but was in too much pain to process much more than marginal reactions. An occasional scream of pain broke from the seeker before he went back to sobbing as he was toyed with. Though no longer untouched, he was still rather distrustful and fearful of penetration of any sort. Regardless of what whole they desired, he remained tense.

 

“Come on now Devy-boy... relax for me... hm? It'll feel better that way... I promise.” He spared a kiss for the flyer, capturing his lips in an embrace and toying with the seeker's spike. A single talon poked and prodded at the tip, teasing the tiny opening.

 

The seeker gave soft cries of pain and discomfort, the screams had mostly died off, as the seeker adjusted to the pain and sensations he was being subjected to experiencing. There was, for better or worse, rising arousal, as lubricants began flowing. That did not entirely ease the searing pain of the tentacles, but it helped take some of the sharpness of the burning and stinging sensation off. Still, Devision knew that his valve was not as lubricated as it ought to be for such activities.

 

Devision shuddered, and trembled, slowly his sobbing stopped but he was still prone to pained and confused whines and whimpers. Distressed, and keening softly now, it was briefly lived but only further evidence of the misery the young one faced against the elder mechs. Somehow, though, he heard Knock Out’s words and despite the situation, took some minor comfort in them. Fear and confusion reflected in his violet optics along with a depth of misery. Yet he locked onto the bright red optics, the common optic color of most Decepticons, and saw… _was that…?_

 

Devision gave a soft whimper of confusion. He could not reflect too deeply on anything with what was happening now. Soft gasping, and another shudder went throughout his frame as an involuntary trembling from arousal gripped him. His fearful trembles, though, had not truly abated, merely persisted amongst trembles of pleasure. Forced pleasure that brought a mix of shame, enjoyment and discomfort to the young mech. Hatred for the acts and the mechs that subjected them to him rose in the seeker. Hatred for the nature of his situation was felt as well along with a great deal of internal conflict stirred within the seeker. He broke into a fresh wave of sobbing, since he was emotionally overwhelmed and being used brutally.

 

Knockout cooed, petting the flyer's trembling wings. He would have liked to tell Soundwave to back off, to run back to his Master, tail between his legs like a lowly Earth canine. Instead, the doctor had to bear with it. He leaned in close, claiming Devision's lips in a warm embrace, field pulsing desire. He teased the seeker's chord, single talon delving into the jet's spike, pressing into the tight confines as his spare servo wriggled and writhed in Devision's housing, stroking the tight, tender region and slowly working it open.

 

“Mh... I think you might be ready for me, Dev-boy.” The racer smirked and stroked his own spike, lining himself up before thrusting shallowly into the flyers stretched housing. “Ahn... yes... such a good little pet you are... mh...” Knockout bit his lip and carefully rolled his hips, slowly stroking the taut opening wide.

 

Breakdown gasped and panted at the sight, beating down his desires and focusing on holding up the image of a proud Decepticon. He wanted to lap at the seeker's port... make him feel good... but Megatron and Soundwave both were watching... expecting a show. Breakdown pushed aside his desire to comfort, to pleasure the sweet young flyer. Instead he pressed the tip of his spike to the flyer's port, nudging it slowly forward, bucking and pistoning his hips until he'd sheathed himself in the flyer's warmth.

 

“Ahn... frag yeah... that's it.... such a sweet piece of aft...” Breakdown purred his pleasure, rocking slowly in and out of the jet's tight opening, fucking the tender hole as poor Devision wept and sobbed in meek protest. He felt a twinge of guilt, quickly burying the emotion before Soundwave could detect it.

 

Devision whimpered, the unhappy little seeker’s processor wandered, trying to think of anything other than the things he was experiencing now. Yet it was useless! His valve seared in pain from the multiple tentacles buried in him there, and now a spike entered his port and his spike housing. The spikes of the Medic and the Medic’s assistant and mate, slowly working their spikes into the young seeker.

 

His own was slowly, ever so slowly, pressurizing from the stimulation of the seeker youth’s interfacing orifices. Devision shuddered, wings fluttered softly as he felt the arousal, but fought it because he did not want these Decepticons all over him. Touching him, forcing him, pounding valve, port, housing, and touching him anyway they wished. He did not want them. He wanted nothing to do with the Decepticons. He wanted to be free. He wanted someone who loved and respected him. Someone he could be safe and carefree with… and be himself.

 

Knockout gave an appreciative hum as Devision's spike twitched in his servo. Smirking, the Medic groaned in pleasure. The sweet flyer was quite a fetching creature. Knockout took in that royal blue finish with the royal purple accents. The size of the mech was also something that stroked his desires. Three feet shorter than himself, the lithe frame was easy on the optics and adorable too.

 

“Ohh... starting to enjoy yourself, hm? I knew you... mff would!” He punctuated his words with a rough thrust, driving deeper into the jet's impossibly tight housing and giving Devision's spike a firm squeeze. Despite his enjoyment of the young mech, Knockout would have much preferred to have Devision to himself. This public affair was not to his tastes at all. He imagined having the flyer trussed up nicely for him, bound and splayed open for his use, strung up and vulnerable, totally at his mercy. “Mh... ahn... that's a good boy...” Knockout let himself drift in the fantasy, blocking out Soundwave and Megatron, focusing on the panting, whimpering seeker in his grasp.

 

“You going to overload for me, Devi?” He fisted the seeker's spike, driving his hips forward in swift, sharp motions and fragging the flyer's tight slit urgently. “Mh...”A few pumps later and Knockout groaned his pleasure, spilling his seed deep inside the flyer's searing housing, audials finally picking up the sound of Breakdown's hurtle towards pleasure.

 

“Fraaaag.. uh.. fuuu. S-tight...” Breakdown hissed and buried himself deeply, rocking his hips in broad circles, shaking with the effort to hold himself back. “Uff... such a hot little mech...” He panted aloud, strong servos firmly gripping the flyer's hips as he lost all restraint and drove forward in one final thrust, impaling the jet and spurting release deep in the flyer's stretched opening.

 

Devision grunted, groaned, and growled a little, in pain. Unknowingly squeezing Soundwave’s tentacles, willing him out of his valve, a useless hope, and he knew it was merely wishful thinking. He shuddered, his spike growing firm in Knockout’s servo. The seeker gasped despite it all. Arousal and pain mingled yet the pain was greater for the youth. He had once again stopped sobbing, despite his situation. Sobbing was doing him no good and he could not keep up with it long.

 

A soft whimper, that was slightly pained, and he trembled, still afraid but his body, his frame, responded regardless of his thoughts and feelings. Warming and lubricating despite his mind’s disapproval. He gasped again. The pain still hit but the pleasure was growing as well. Shuddering at the pleasure he felt, his wings flicked a little and then fluttered softly. He moaned some, despite himself, clamping down around all the invaders, frame and processor fighting the penetration but in doing so, giving them more sensation. A soft cry of pain released, followed by another moan of pleasure. Conflicted, confused thoughts mingled in his processor but he whined and tried not to think at all.

 

All the sensations, the coaxing from Knockout, and sure enough, Devision’s spike responded to everything with an overload. His transfluid shooting out as the seeker gasped and groaned. He moaned, with another clamping squeeze on all penetrated organs buried in the young mech. Unintentional as it was, the seeker whined and whimpered. The sudden pressure had Knockout and Breakdown both moaning in tandem.

 

Soundwave remaining eerily quiet as he thrust his tentacles ruthlessly into the stretched and aching opening of his berthmate. The jet clenched and quivered around him beautifully! Soundwave finally decided to indulge himself properly only once the other two Decepticons had pulled out.

 

“Uff.. mm... seeker boy's a decent frag...” Breakdown petted the jet approvingly, slapping his aft lightly and pulling out with more care than most Decepticons would bother with. He stumbled back a step. Venting heavily in attempts to cool his overheated system, spent for now.

 

Knockout was in much the same position, taking a breather against a nearby wall, leaning heavily against the cool steel surface but watching the telepath nearby with a mingled sense of lust and loathing. He tucked the emotion away before Soundwave could detect it, not that it was likely. As soon as Knockout and Breakdown stood back, the silent mech fixated on Devision, numerous other tentacles unfurling from his frame coiling about the seeker's ankles and wrists and hauling him into the air.

 

“Devision: will be punished for treachery. Mercy: considered if Devision repents. Likelihood of outcome: low. Punishment: unavoidable. Glory to the Decepticons.”

 

Like an adder striking its prey, Soundwave whipped Devision into position, tentacles snapping taut and the writhing, invading masses plunged inside the seeker's scorched valve thrusting in and out ruthlessly. The telepath himself scarcely reacted, silently watching his prey cry out as Devision was forced to bear the rough treatment, fragged violently by surging tentacles that seemed to force themselves deeper every second. A third tentacle soon nudged at the jet's slit, wriggling against the others and forcing itself into the already impossibly tight confines.

 

Devision cowered, and then he squirmed, struggling uselessly in the larger mech’s grasp. Helplessly, being whipped around like a doll, facing the mass of tentacles. He cried out, clearly pained. Clearly distressed. He keened softly. Whimpering and trembling as he was now all Soundwave’s, the rest of the Decepticons lingering around, mulling and waiting, waiting for their turn at the pretty little traitor.

 

Devision screamed upon a third tentacle working it’s way into his valve, already burning and searing so painfully as it was with just the two. They stretched him wide, impossibly wide and he clenched down instinctively. Fighting the unwanted penetration but in so doing, he only hurt himself further. Instinct telling him to fight it but making the experience even more painful and unpleasant.

 

What little relief he had felt upon the withdrawal of Knockout and Breakdown, with their spikes no longer buried deep in him, was gone, quickly. So too, was the mix of pain and pleasure from them, all was gone. The Seeker shook, terror clear in his optics. Violet optics went wide in his terror. Undeniable and obvious to all observers. The seeker was left wondering how much longer this torment would last… how far it would go. Praying that by some mercy it would be over soon. That he would be spared somehow. _Was Soundwave speaking truth that mercy would be considered? Why would he say it if it was not true though? Was it a trick?_

 

The young seeker looked around at the amused, mirthful Decepticons, many making a joke or two at his expense, some self-servicing, all while watching the show. Enjoying the sport of tormenting the seeker as spectators. They were likely hoping for a go with their traitorous brethren, eyeing Devision with lust-filled optics. Objectifying the youth on display without mercy or concern.

 

Soundwave ignored each and every onlooker, focused intently on his prey. Though he was naturally recording everything spoken and his own involvement in the seeker’s torment. The seeker in his grasp, writhed and whimpered and returned to sobbing. Soundwave was, as before, unmoved by the seeker’s habits.

 

“Devision: Traitor, unworthy.” Tentacles writhed and pulsed, pumping in and out of the wailing flyer's abused body. Others still held the seeker firmly in his grip, as he edged closer to the sobbing mech. Servos finally reaching out and wrapping around the flyer's thighs as his tentacles brought the jet closer. A soft click and the telepath's spike sprang into view, already hard and dripping with fluids, thrust straight into the writhing mass of tentacles without a moment's hesitation.

 

Forced to accommodate the added girth, Devision was all but torn open completely, valve searing as Soundwave impaled him. Tentacles effortlessly wrapping tight around the flyer’s limbs, thrusting Devision down, pinning him there while the flyer thrashed in agony. Stretched wider, with energon dripping visibly for all to see, there was no doubt the seeker was torn up considerably. Soundwave's spark warmed and his engine hummed in deep pleasure.

 

“That's it, Soundwave... show the worthless traitor what true punishment feels like...” From the sidelines, Megatron couldn't help but comment. He was already palming his spike again, not missing the way Starscream kept eyeing his member. “Mh... interested, Starscream?”

 

“Ph! What?! No!” The seeker commander made a show of turning his back on Megatron. Storming up to the wailing jet that laid before him. Pushing through the crowd of heated frames, the tang of burnt oil and transfluids already tingeing the air.

 

“Alright, Soundwave! I'm tired of watching. Hold him still!” The jet strode forwards, wrapping a clawed servo around Devision's helm while retracting his panel instantly. A slim, stiff length snapped into view, already pressurised from the show. He rubbed it over the traitor's faceplates.

 

“Open up, you worthless piece of scrap!” He took advantage of the next scream to thrust ruthlessly into the warm opening, stuffing Devision's intake full and rutting carelessly into the frightened seeker.

 

The onlookers had thought that Soundwave would protest but if anything, the telepath seemed to be enjoying himself all the more with Starscream's participation. Rutting more erratically, even letting out numerous grunts of pleasure in low, synthesised vocals. Indulging in the pleasure of dominating his enemy, Soundwave snapped up a wing and wrenched it painfully, strong grip twisting the tip and adding to the seeker's agony.

 

“Nooo…n... no more… please…” The small seeker begged, sobbing, squirming weakly in Soundwave’s tentacles’ grasp. Voice soft and a bit sore from screaming and crying out so. Chocked up as he was from the misery and pain. Venting inhales and exhales hitched a lot in the youth’s obvious misery. “Please… stop… I don’ wanna…”

 

The squirming, struggling Seeker whimpered. Groans of soreness and pain, grunts and gasps from more pain as he felt the added girth of Soundwave’s spike, joining the trio of tentacles already buried deep in his valve. Then he Screamed again. _It hurts… it hurts… so much… I want it over with… please… stop… just stop… go away… leave me alone…. I want to go home… find the Colony. Forget the war… forget it all… no more. Home… Starlight…_

 

Next he knew, he was nearly choking on Starscream’s spike. A miserable whimper but he set to licking and sucking the Second-in-Command nonetheless. _What choice do I have? None._ His own thoughts answered him. A flash of something, brief and powerful and some form of space… something… out in the universe… huge… and… and then it was gone. The shadowy image that loomed in his mind for a few seconds, traveling through space… was gone.

 

Devision felt the pain in his wing, and he felt the aching twisting the Third-in-Command gave him. The pain was making him refocus on his reality. The torment he currently faced returning to him in full force. The brief glimpse of whatever it was fading away quickly.

 

The barest pause in Soundwave's vicious pace was all the reaction the strange image flitting through his processor caused. Soundwave was too intent on his task, his pleasure; to concern himself with whatever he'd just been privy too. The way young Devision writhed and sobbed as his wing was abused was deeply rewarding to the loyalist. Soundwave shunted his hips forward with a grunt of pleasure, soon building towards climax as the seeker tensed and convulsed at every agony. His woeful cries were like sweet music, a balm to the telepath's incensed spark at Devision's betrayal.

 

Starscream more than made up for Soundwave's silence, holding Devision's helm down and rutting into the jet's intake brutally. Groaning in deep, dark pleasure before shifting his grip, wrapping talons around the traitor's throat and squeezing firmly. Enjoying the feeling of the way the jet's throat tubing flexed and tightened, loosing a shuddering moan at the sensation.

 

“Uhn... that's a good little fragtoy... mh.. back where you belong... lips wrapped around my spike and begging like the lowly little piece of filth you are... mh... that's it... lick... use your glossa.. uhnnn.... uhn... good boy...” Starscream felt his leg struts shiver as his overload drew closer, abruptly toppling into release as Soundwave erupted into motion.

 

If the telepath had been violent before, now he was near murderous, hammering the wailing jet with enough force to drive Devision forward onto Starscream's spike time and again. The little jet impaled between the two mechs and rocked violently between them, choking and swallowing around Starscream's spike as it rubbed his throat raw. His lips pressed to Starscream's crotch as he was forced to swallow the length with every vicious thrust from Soundwave.

 

A single forceful thrust and Soundwave ground down on his prey, hot spill filling up the thrashing jet as Starscream moaned for the both of them. The seeker overloading seconds later and emptying himself deep down the jet's throat, holding Devision down on his twitching rod until he was satisfied. Finally pulling back and smearing warm fluids over the seeker's face once he was done with him.

 

Soundwave finally conceded, dragging his tentacles from the ruined mess that was left of Devision's aching valve. Letting the seeker drop to the ground, filthy and dripping with mingled fluids. The pink tingeing of transfluids and the spill of lubricants and telltale electric blue indicated the damage as life-energon dribbled from fresh wounds. A slight smirk crept upon his features, behind his visor, before he slipped into the edge of the crowd. To watch and record the events as they happened.

 

 

His cries, though still vibrant and full of life, were muffled thanks to Starscream’s spike being forced down his intake roughly. Weak squirming now and then, but for the most part, he had ceased trying to squirm out of his current situation. He just had to wait it out. Bear the abuse until they left him be. There was no telling how long that would be, with the crowd that had gathered and lay in waiting. Many waiting eagerly for their turn at the small jet. Yet, for now, the Second in Command and Third in Command had him at their disposal. At their mercy. Unrelenting and unyielding their control and grip on him. Taking their pleasure of him as they wished.

 

 

The small vulnerable, helpless little traitor of a seeker weakly gave up the struggle, for the moment. Still trembling, he knew how helpless and outmatched he was against the larger mechs. He went limp, almost, reliant on the tentacles holding him-despite his clear distaste in that. Weakened, he was startled when he was dropped, though he knew this was not over yet, not until he they all had had their fill of him.

 

 

The thrusts from Soundwave were definitely the worst, Devision would have preferred the ruthlessness of Starscream’s rutting his intake much more than the violent ravishing he was getting from Soundwave, three tentacles and a spike buried deep in his overstretched valve, searing and burning pain. He knew there were tears, raw and bleeding, due to the mistreatment. _Doubt Soundwave cares if I had the choice, that I’d choose Starscream’s treatment over his… as Soundwave’s far more cruel! At least as of right now!_ The small Seeker thought bitterly, fully _awar_ e that Soundwave would know his thoughts but the little jet didn’t care at the moment. He was miserable and hurting. The burning sensations were felt along his intake, and deep into his valve, and they stung harshly. _How much worse would it get before it ended?_ The stray thought, clear and distinct, the question persisting in his processor.

 

Helplessly forced to take what he was given, the keening, wailing, seeker had no control over his EM field. Thus all within close enough range could feel the small jet’s misery. The diminutive seeker was an open book of abject misery. His pain and discomfort written in his features, due to everything he was subjected to and even visible in his frame, via the postures he held and his wide-fearful violet optics. Nothing was hidden or suppressed at the moment. So when he finally was dropped by the SIC and TIC, he fell to the ground without grace. The seeker was sobbing uncontrollably. Wary, withdrawn and fearful of what was to come next or who might have a go at him after the officers, Starscream and Soundwave. Even if he managed to make a run for it, he knew that they would not let him go… not until they all had their fill of him, if even then-which he doubted. He would likely never see freedom again.

 

 _Who would be next to subject me to more torment, and how would they do it?_ He curled up in a ball, trying to hide his wounded valve and shut his mouth tight, not daring to speak at all. Too afraid. Too shy. Too embarrassed and ashamed. Shame and fear and embarrassment and pain also radiated from him, from his field. The miserable seeker looked up and glared hurtfully at the gathered Decepticons. Warily watching and waiting for the next bot that would be his new tormentor.

 

The sheer level of misery and fear pulsing from Devision's field was enough to draw one of the most intimidating mechs present to come forward. The Eradicons and Vehicons in his way quickly scurried out of Overlord's path, terrified of standing between the monstrous mech and his prey. Overlord smirked, drinking in the sight of the tiny frightened seeker before him.

 

“Mh... that was a delightful show... I believe I've waited my turn patiently enough to be rewarded?” A wry smirk was directed at Megatron, the warlord glaring but nodding his approval. The towering mech made his way towards Devision, the thunder of heavy pedes all Devision would have noticed before he was roughly grabbed and hauled onto his back, legs slapped apart and a blunt mass pressing against his abused slit.

 

“Ah... you look lovely like this, sweet Devi... does it hurt?” Overlord licked his lips, rolling his hips and teasing the seeker momentarily, merely rubbing the head of his spike through the remnants of Soundwave's fluids, a lovely trickle of energon trickling from the jet's torn valve lining. “Mmmh... just look at that...”

 

Thick fingers swept through the mess of fluids, smearing some of the tacky release up and swiping it over Devision's lips. Forcing him to taste Soundwave, to taste his own spilt energon. Overlord smirked as he pressed lightly on quivering lips, fingers working their way past the flyer's lips and stroking over his glossa. The large mech purred in pleasure at the situation, thrilled by the fear and misery from the seeker’s field.

 

“Such a good little slut... do you like that?” He rolled his hips in encouragement, the head of his blunt, immense spike finally parting battered valve lips by the barest increment. “Tell me...”

 

“N...no...not… not you… again…” Devision managed to whimper weakly. Pulling away, fearfully, yet he was soon forced onto his back, legs parted wide. Once he realized who had stepped up to torment him next. He should have known it would be this one. The feel of that blunt spike familiar. Though last time he had struggled against the mech’s impending spike. Not so this time, he did not have the fight in him now.

 

“What do ya think? ‘Course it hurts…” Devision muttered in a snarl, almost inaudibly, but for those with the sharpest of audials and those closest to him. Namely, Overlord himself and those with really acute audials, such as Soundwave or Starscream. Perhaps even Megatron? He squirmed uncomfortably but then lay still. Wincing as the Decepticon’s spike rubbed against him and in the remnants of the Third-in-Command’s fluids. The trembling seeker glared at Overlord, fixating his optics with hate born of abuse. “No. I don’t. This.... it does not take a genius to tell that I am not into this… unless you lot are blind…” The angry, hurt, desperate seeker growled softly. Not so much warning, but displeasure.

 

Still, he did not dare resist the mech before him. He had experienced some of what this mech was capable of doing already. Whimpering softly, hurt and hopeless. He did take the taste of Soundwave’s fluids and his own bleeding energon mixed with his own lubricants. There was little he could do against it and the fight was out of him for the moment. He was hurting too badly to even try and struggle with the inevitable. At least that’s what he thought at the moment.

 

“Oh ho... such a lively little thing you are... “ Overlord chuckled in amusement. “I wonder... how long do you think that spirit will last, sweet traitor?” With a cruel smirk, the triple changer thrust forward roughly, battering his way into the jet's aching valve with a groan of pleasure.

 

“Mmmh.. you've loosened up little whore...” The last time Overlord had taken the seeker, it had been a struggle to edge into that tiny valve. Now, Overlord rolled his hips languidly, enjoying the warmth and firm hug of the traitor's tender hole, finger still toying with the seeker's glossa. He stuffed another finger in, then a third, taking pleasure in the warm, wet friction around his plating as Devision choked and fought, Overlord smirking cruelly as he drove in deeper, making the seeker gag.

 

Overlord rutted with each suffering, choked noise Devision loosed, hoping the flyer would purge simply so that he could humiliate him for it! He forced his spike deeper with each thrust, spare servo taking up one of the jet's ankles and hiking it up in the air, splitting the seeker's legs wide and bearing the ruined, bleeding slit to all who were gathered. With a surge of cruel desire, he thrust forward, impaling the seeker and driving deeper still, battering at the depths of the sobbing jet's valve. Barely sheathing half of his immense chord as Devision was stuffed to the brim, every inch of his searing valve filled and stretched painfully.

 

Whoops and lurid cries from the gathering began to gain in volume. Insults were hurled at Devision, the gathering of mechs impatient and eager for their turn. None were foolish enough to challenge Overlord however. They cheered Overlord onward, enjoying the show he was giving them despite their impatient eagerness to use the mech before them.

 

The seeker cried out sharply, in a pained scream of agony. He hated this! Squirming, and gagging so much… he felt like he would retch. Another louder, sharp scream tore from the small youth. He was sobbing again, even worse than before. _Overlord’s worse than Soundwave. Vile, evil mech… The seeker thought bitterly. I almost would rather have Soundwave back. Or not…? I wanna die. Don’ want this… i‘s not… right._

 

Gasping, the youth finally did purge. Hating the feeling of disgust, the taste of Soundwave’s fluids, and the torment he was being put through. Disgusted with everything and feeling deeply disturbed, as if tainted to the core, even more than what Starscream had done. He did not like it. Not a bit. But the sick twisting in his tank churned and he felt deep shame and bitterness. A whimper of defeat. It was gross, Starscream and Megatron’s fluids on his face, Overlord’s and Soundwave’s in his valve, and raw potent pain from down there too, as his bleeding valve dripped energon as well.. Shuddering in disgust, the seeker withdrew into himself, whimpering miserably. Keens of despair and he gathered up enough muster to pull his EM field tight. Trying to focus on something else to bear the burden of what was being done to him.

 

Overlord let his field roll out gleefully when the jet did purge, the potent feelings of delight and sick pleasure in Devision's misery impossible to block out. Forcing the little guy to focus on his reality once more. Grinning, the triple changer fixed Devision with a look of delight.

 

“Filthy... disgusting thing...” The triple changer wiped his sullied servo off on Devision's own plating, purged fuel and mingled fluids adding to sorry state of the jet. “Just filthy... you should see yourself... in fact... Soundwave? Mmpf-” He huffed in between words.

 

The telepath did not need to read Overlord's thoughts to know what the monstrous mech intended. Seeing no reason to deny the request, Soundwave patched his visual feed through. Displaying a projection before Devision that was a perfect mirror of the torments he was being put through.

 

Fearful little Devision cowered under the massive triple changer. He hated this mech with a burning passion. Never had the little jet hated so much as he did now. Growls and grunts from the tiny mech, for the ill treatment he faced. He was somewhat fighting the mech now. Spark not fully in it but he could not let the ‘Cons around him think he was enjoying this, not even for a moment. Anger and hatred, burned in his embittered spark. He did feel filthy. Tainted. And it did not feel good. He hated the feeling. Shaking nervously, he kept quiet. Afraid to get in more trouble and to only make things worse for himself.

 

“Ah.... wonderful...” Overlord chuckled and turned his plaything over, Devision forced onto all fours, staring back at his own reflection as Overlord drove his spike home with a sudden ferocity. The sobs and howls of pain and pleasure coming from Devision were deeply rewarding. Overlord taking great delight in watching the mirror image of his plaything gasp and whimper, optics snapping open wide and faceplates contorting in pain. Overlord purred in pleasure, reaching out to hold Devision's helm in the palm of one massive servo when the jet tried to look away. “No, no, pet... you will watch...”

 

Overlord's ferocity still grew to new heights as he pounded the tiny valve wrapped around his length, forcing himself deeper with each thrust. Delighting in the feeling of Devision's frame quivering and buckling before him, forced to accept him. In an act of marked cruelty, Overlord drove the jet's helm down, forcing his faceplates into the smear of fluids and purged fuel that coated the floor. “You've made a mess... clean it up.”

 

 

Devision shrank away, not wanting to look at himself being subjected to such horrors. Humiliated thoroughly, he was feeling disgusted and wishing for death. Sweet release. Yet he was forced to watch himself be tormented. Cries of pain and anguish and pleasure alike escaped him not of his own volition. Sore and aching, the seeker struggled not to look. Anything but that. But he was no match for the stronger mecht, struggle though he may. Eventually, he conceded in a defeated whimper. Until he was ordered to clean up the purged fluids he had stained the floors of the Throne room with.

 

 

“N...no… no… I won’t… no…” Devision weakly muttered. “It’s too gross…” He whined bitterly, his trembling intensified as he tried to hold himself away from the mess, fighting against the strength of the larger mech, even though he knew he would fail. His face buried into the mess a bit, making even filthier. _It was disgusting!_

 

 

“Oh... what was that? You think you have a choice?” It was all the excuse Overlord needed, the sadistic mech burying his spike deep in Devision's brutalised valve and slamming the jet's faceplates into the filthy ground with enough power to dent metal and crush delicate components.

 

 

Overlord heard a crunch from beneath, feeling his spike twitch and surge at the revolting sound of metal buckling and splitting open. That moment was his undoing, arousal peaking and hot streams of fluid went spurting from his spike, scalding hot over the raw and tortured mesh that was left of Devision's valve walls.

 

 

Overlord groaned his pleasure as he buried himself in Devision's broken little valve, holding the jet down, drinking in the agonised cries and sobs like fine high grade as his release washed over him. The rush of fluids seemed to never end, surge after surge of hot, searing agony spurting into the jet! Devision so overfull and tight that the fluids had nowhere to go, rushing down his thighs and soaking him in tangy, tacky release, staining the floor with another mech's fluids and leaving Devision all the more filthy. The triple changer may have had his release but he wasn't done with the jet yet, pulling out roughly as Devision screamed, fingers prodding at the gaping hole he'd left the traumatised jet with.

 

 

“Mmmh... look at you... all used up, hm? What good are you to anyone now... filthy little slut.” Fingers drove into the seeker's abused opening, scissoring the jet for the sheer pleasure of the agonised cries it produced. Aiming intentionally for the tender, abused spots and torn mesh and leaning over the flyer, hot breath reeking of arousal. Overlord smiled at the sight of the quivering flyer, one optic broken, plating battered and smeared with filth.

 

 

“Mmmh... gorgeous...” He turned the jet's helm, plush lips brushing over Devision's own as Overlord purred his pleasure. There was nothing quite so rewarding as breaking a mech down to nothing but fear and pain. The sour taste of purged fuel and mingled release tasted like raw fear and agony and Overlord groaned in enjoyment. He whispered in Devision's audial.

 

“This is what disobedience earns you, slut... now... I believe I gave you an order...” Fingers drove deeper, turned even more cruel and vicious as Overlord waited for the lovely little mech to comply.

 

 

Devision cried out… a shriek more shrill and loud than any so far- as one violet optic and some faceplate metal crunched. Sobbing intensified and his fear engulfed him, intensifying as well. The pain was deeper and stronger than any so far and he shook so much that vibrations could be felt along the floor of the throne room.

 

“None…” He whispered shakily. _He was useless, Pierce had always told him that. None cared. Not a one of these mechs gave a damn. To them, he was nothing. No good. Useless glitch. How can anyone find doing this to another, appealing? Why? It’s… so… so… vile. Sick… they’re all sick. Are they all mental? Something wrong with the whole lot of them… processor damage or something…_

 

 

Another sharp, shrill cry, the small one squirming, whimpering, in protest. Yet finally, though thoroughly disgusted and repulsed, the seeker yielding… to the vile mech’s orders, just to be done with it already. He lapped up what was on the floor, small glossa licking like a cybercat might drink up Energon.

 

 

“Mmh... there you go... now you're starting to learn your place... a filthy little traitor like you deserves no less... enjoy the taste...as I've got something just as sweet for you...” Overlord's pleased purr was audible throughout the room. The triple changer waited for the seeker to finish lapping up the mess he set him on cleaning, before he finally abandoned Devision's tormented valve. Drawing himself up to his full height and pacing slowly around the fallen seeker, indulging in the sight of the jet so humiliated, so sullied.

 

“Helm up, little whore. I have a treat for you.” Overlord smirked, his limp spike held in one servo, spare servo reaching down to drag Devision up by his helm. “Open up, little whore.” Overlord's sweet purr was followed by a hot stream of waste fluids, spattering all down Devision's front. Fingers worked to pry the jet's mouth open and force Devision to taste, Overlord aiming his stream directly into that pretty little mouth as he laughed. The big mech holding the tiny seeker’s mouth open like that so he could drain his waste tank into the tiny seeker’s mouth.

 

 

“Ah... that's it... drink it all up now... it's all you deserve.” Smouldering red optics bore down on the seeker's own violet optics. One badly damaged and barely able to see out from. Overlord making sure to turn his plaything so that Devision could watch his mirror image be degraded. The triple changer groaned, feeling like he could overload from this sight alone, saving every glorious second of it to memory. He would enjoy the recording for years to come.

 

 

“Uhn... can you feel it... my waste filling up your tank? Does it feel good sliding down your throat and coating your frame?”

 

 

The onlookers grew more agitated, as they watched the scene unfold. Calls for the jet to have every orifice filled with waste shouted out. Some called for the flyer's wings to be torn off, some for the jet to be stripped of his limbs, and forced to walk like an animal. The violence and hatred in the air was palpable. It bombarded the seeker’s empathic senses harshly. Not that the others knew it to be the case. Amplifying the feelings in the young mech and making him all the more miserable.

 

 

Devision shuddered. Wings flicked in sign of irritation, of a desire to be somewhere else, anywhere else. In the manner of a Seeker who wanted to change the subject. Soft growls of distaste at what he was being forced through. _Why? Madmechs, all of them! Every last one. So what if they’re my elders, they must have defective processors. If I thought the Predation’s mechs were bad, this lot takes the oilcake! Why should I respect that? Not one....not one among them decent. Well, Knock Out and Breakdown…m.. Maybe? Why? Why did I end up in this madhouse?_

 

 

 _Sicko… I… I hate you, Overlord!_ An angered growl from the diminutive Seeker. _Slag, Overlord. I’d kill your insane aft if only I could_. _You’re vile… disgusting._ He was not given much longer before the mech had him helm up, releasing waste fluids down his intake. Devision gagged and retched, feeling ready to purge all over again but desperately trying not to do so, lest he be made to drink the purge up all over again.

 

 

Helplessly, he swallowed the foul mess. Hatred burned in his bitter spark. The hurt was deep. Raw and potent.  _Soarin… where are you…? Sire, save me from this lot… please. Devision focused on the proud image of his Sire, a cobalt blue and white, moderately bulky Seeker. The bold, daring, leader of the Colony. Always doing what was right for his people. That’s a true leader._

 

 

Devision tried to combat the misery he felt, and what was going on, with a strong wave of love and adoration as he tried to hold onto the image of his Sire. The seeker youth was pinning for him, trying to forget the moment he currently faced. Though the sheer misery overwhelmed and persisted, and he had to abandon his short-lived attempt at self-soothing. Devision was left wishing his Sire would put an end to this madness, and rescue him. He really could not hold up the memories and mental images long, pain, and shouting from the crowd of vile ones drawing him back to the abject misery he faced now. Though he longed for his Sire and Carrier with the ache of a broken spark.

 

On the sidelines, Soundwave watched, heard and felt everything from the seeker who was tormented. Reading every thought, privy to every silent plea from the subjugated mech. Soundwave began to wonder if he had acted rashly. _This mech didn't act the way that any truly guilty Decepticon would... perhaps he'd missed something?_ Making a decision, the telepath shut down his hologram, granting Devision that small, insignificant mercy amidst his torment. He began to wonder what else he may have missed... eager to pin blame and anger on an easy target in his time of mourning.

 

 

Overlord turned his attentions to Soundwave once the hologram disappeared, quirking an eyebrow in question. Soundwave merely responded in his usual taciturn manner. It was unexpected for the Silent One to drop the image as he had done. The large mech wondered: _what had the telepath seen?_ _A memory from the little traitor?_

 

 

“Soundwave: not interested in assisted overload.” The events had turned sour in Soundwave's mind, clarity returning to him abruptly. He stood as a silent sentinel, watching, recording, but not interfering. Events would take their course... Soundwave could only hope that he had not acted rashly in his time of suffering.

 

“Tch-very well then...” Overlord rubbed the last remnants of his spill on the jet's cheek. “I'm done with this one anyway...” He let the seeker drop, the crowd of onlookers, eagerly anxious to take their turn. Eradicons and Vehicons, for the most part, shuffling eagerly forward.

 

 

“I'm up next then...” Helms turned, a few grumbles and hissed cries of outrage, seething amongst the crowd as Barricade strode forwards.

 

 

“It's high time I taught you a lesson... you arrogant little whelp...” He paced circles around Devision, slowly closing in on his quarry. “You betrayed us... all of us... that makes it my right... my pleasure...” He drawled the word, “to discipline you... to punish you... mm.. do you think you've been punished enough, hm? Filthy traitor...” Barricade lashed out, kicking the cowering jet in his side viciously.

 

“Had enough? Ready to beg and plead forgiveness yet?” Barricade smirked, licking his lips and advancing on the sobbing jet. “Oh... of course not... we're too busy feeling sorry for ourselves... aren't we? Poor...sweet... _thing_.”

 

Another vicious kick landed on the flyer's side, making poor Devision sob and curl in on himself. “Let's see... disobeying direct orders... shirking your duties... oh... and of course...” His voice turned low, dangerous. “Murdering your entire division.” He stomped down on the jet's wing.

 

 

“How do you plead, little whore? Because from where I stand... you're lower than the filthy vermin who inhabit this planet... no... the dirt beneath them... what's say you beg for your life a little, hmm? Go on... _BEG_!” Barricade stomped down again hard on the jet's wing, faceplates contorting into a look of pure malice as he tormented the flyer.

 

 

Devision was overwhelmed-it was too much. He sobbed, wishing death take him. They would not believe a word he said anyway. He knew they wouldn’t. He had tried with Starscream. They all pegged him for being a pathological liar. They had their processors made up and the little seeker doubted there was anything he could do to change their minds.

 

“D...doesn’t… m...matter. Nothing… s...said will make a d..difference.” He muttered between choked sobs. Trembling fiercely, he took the kicks without much of a reaction except the instinctive cry of pain and curling up. Accepting the inevitable. He was hated no matter what he did. Innocent or not. “I’m innocent, but you lot won’t believe me on that!”

 

The small Seeker purged again, as he was feeling ill… and weak. He was wiped out, burned out, after what they did to him so far. Even though only five mechs had had their use of him. While the sixth still intended to make use of him. Everywhere on his frame hurt in a pulsing, demanding way. He did not want to feel anything. He wanted death.  
_Darkness beckons… just give in.. just give in… let go… accept the inevitable. Darkness, take me… sweet release… be it death or unconsciousness.... I don’t care anymore!_

“N...no one… c...cares… or listens anyway. They’re all gone! Downdraft, Descent, the Colony, Starlight… I don’t care anymore...just leave me alone, go away…leave me the solace of the darkness... or of death! Kill me! End this!” The grieving, tormented Seeker sobbed, he cried out at the kicks but curled up. Chalking it up to inevitability, the seeker withdrew deeper into himself. He knew he could not hold out much longer… the feelings of needing to purge some more lingered but the embrace of the darkness reached out to him, his only friend in this pit hole. A sharp crunching sound as he let out a startled cry of pain as his wing was stomped. He screamed but bitterly muttered, forcing himself to make it heard to all… “I’m innocent! But slag you all, ‘cause you elders don’t care… you don’t believe me anyway, convinced you’re right and that you know the full story. Or you just don’t care what the truth is! Do you?” The seeker dared to look around despite his fear, and damage, challenging the mechs present. Only because he knew he spoke the truth-but he also knew they would not believe him or care if what he said was true or not. And as if he knew he would pass out, the Seeker was limp and broken on the floor of the throne room. Unconscious. _Darkness, take me…_  was his final thought.

 

 

Something in Soundwave's tank clenched uncomfortably. _It was wrong. It didn't add up... the imagery... the thoughts that he garnered from the seeker._ _Something seemed amiss._ Soundwave stood silent, watching still as Barricade threw a fit. Still, he was not going to interfere as yet. Though doubts stirred in his processor. _Was the mech’s claim of innocence true? I will have to investigate this further._

 

“Slagging wretch had to go and pass out on me! I want him awake and aware! The frag! Innocent, yeah right!” Barricade growled, “Go on, have at him, I want him when he’s conscious!” Barricade stepped back, letting the mass of Vehicons and Eradicons step forward, they were all eager to use the young seeker, conscious or not.

 

One sought use of his mouth, another shoved deep into the seeker’s aft port. While a third pounded away at his valve. The three had their way with the unconscious mech’s frame, and when all three had overloaded, they filled him with further waste fluids, before dropping him to the floor. This soon repeated, as another three mechs seized the seeker, pounding at his frame, scratching wounds into him even more. They too filled the little one with their wastes, or opted to piss all over the unconscious form. Until the next trio stepped forward. This pattern repeated for some time until the small mech awoke again. Shivering in fear and pain. Though he had not known it, twelve mechs total had made use of him in his unconscious state.

 

 

“Ah, now he’s mine!” Barricade growled and stepped forward. “Miserable wretch… go on, suck me off..”

 

Struggling, the seeker whined, but was so battered as to obey without much more than a whimper of protest. He set to licking and sucking the spike offered him. Not anywhere as big as Megatron’s but still uncomfortable for his battered raw intakes and achingly sore jaws. He tried to be as diligent as he could, hoping that his cooperation could garner him a faster release from their torment.

 

 

“Looks like you accept your place, now, slut… you worthless little wretch… you’re just a glitch mouse, aren’t you? Meek, weak… serving your betters as a traitorous whore like you deserves…” Barricade continued. His doorwings fluttered in pleasure and he groaned as the smaller mech sucked him off. He reached for the right wing, the same one Soundwave had tormented, the same one he had stomped upon. Tugging and twisting at the wing in cruel delight.

 

Devision was forced to continue to pleasure the mech, though he felt the bitter hatred rise in him again. What had he ever seen in these Decepticons? There was nothing attractive about their natures-just their frames held aesthetic beauty. As for personality? They were terrible!

 

“Yes, like that...nnfff…” Shunting his hips forward, Barricade rutted the seeker’s mouth without regard to anything but how delightful the tight warm mouth felt. “Go on, suck, deeper… take more of me, whore… and after this, your valve can get acquainted with my spike… how about that? Hmm? Do you like the idea?”

 

 

Devision heard the mech called Barricade grunting, as the mech thrust deeper and deeper into his intakes, making his jaws ache, his intakes ache, before the mech groaned and shot seed into him. Drawing back, no doubt, just to make him taste his transfluids. Devision whined and whimpered in his discomfort. Trying to pull away from the transfluids.

 

  
“Now, did I say I was done? I want to feed you my wastes!” Barricade chuckled darkly. Seizing Devision’s helm in a firm servo, he forced the seeker to taste first his transfluids, and then his waste fluids. As he let loose a stream of his own, letting the small seeker taste him. “Drink up every drop, slave… you’re ours… ours to use as we wish. I want you to be a waste receptacle. It’s what you deserve!”

 

Murmurs of agreement from the crowd further encouraged Barricade. More calls for the seeker traitor to be filled with wastes from every orifice. Soaked in wastes from the Decepticons. Maybe tied up in the waste receptacle room to be raped and used as a waste receptacle for a whole day, or even a week. Suggestions that they take his housing and fill him with wastes. Perhaps even his gestation chamber or spark chamber and fill him with wastes. Some suggested they frag his spike’s transfluid channel and fill him with wastes there...

 

“Tear his wings off! He doesn’t deserve them!” One shouted, an Eradicon, naturally. The flyer himself seemed thrilled by the idea of ripping the tiny seeker’s wings off.

 

“Strip him of his limbs! Take them off at the elbows and knees and leave him to walk around on sparking, bleeding wounds!” Another mech commented, a Vehicon this time. “Treat him like a mechanimal!”

 

Others repeated these calls, and still other comments continued. Suggesting they breed him. Or modify him and breed him to mechanimals as punishment and humiliation. Some suggesting he stay locked up in the brig for their use after tonight, so they may come and go as they please and use him.

 

The flow of waste from Barricade continued to hit Devision's glossa, and he grimaced at the nasty bitterness. The seeker hated the taste of waste fluid, it was far too acidic and bitter for his preferences. Also, it was disgusting to fuel on the fluids these mech's frames could no longer use! Especially when it came from these cruel monstrous mechs! The wastes continued, seemingly without stop and Barricade made sure he tasted each drop as he held his limp spike against the small seeker's glossa. Devision could feel the arousal and desire rise in his tormentor, and the mech's spike hardened again. Growing pressurized once more. The large Praxian grinned down at him, smirking.

 

  
"Now, now, time for you to take the last few drops, I'm almost done... and then, I'll delight in that damaged valve of yours. You'll scream for me, won't you, slave?" Barricade chuckled darkly.

 

“Do be sure to lick me clean, and get me hard-at least the rest of the way, won’t you, pet? Then we can pound that tight valve of yours. That should be fun, don’t you think?” Barricade gave the seeker the last drops of his waste fluid, grinning with wicked mirth. Sick glee radiated in his field as he watched the little mech lick at his spike. It did not take long, a few licks and sucks and he was fully pressurized. “Delightful, you’re talented with that glossa of yours, such a good little whore.”

 

Devision whimpered, wondering just what the mech would proceed to do. Rather, how he would seize him and rape his battered valve. The larger mech, about five feet taller than himself, soon seized the seeker. Shoving him down on all fours as he climbed behind the smaller mech. Positioning himself, he rubbed his spike against Devision’s torn valve opening.

 

“Ready for me? Going to scream for me, slave?” Barricade said with a smirk of wicked delight. Before waiting for an answer, he swiftly thrust his spike in one fell swoop, deep into the tiny traitor. Grunting, he purred when he heard the pained scream of the smaller mech. “Yes, that’s it… slave, scream little whore!”

 

With a brutal grasp of Devision’s right wing, he wrenched upwards, tugging the damaged wing. Tearing a bit of the wing, making the seeker scream a bit more, as he smirked. He sought a better grip, and then wrenched harder, yanking the wing free from it’s struts. Another beautiful scream tore from the seeker beneath him. He thrust deep into the small mech, even as yanked his wing free. Now, for the smaller little winglet… he seized that and gave another sharp tug, as he gave a rough thrust, drawing out another scream from the seeker. He tossed the wing and winglet aside to the Decepticons gathered around.

 

Many of whom took to stomping on and pissing over the torn off limb from the hated seeker. They scratched the appendage, scratching rude words onto the wing and laughed about it cruelly. Though many mumbled that it would be best for them to do it to the seeker while he had the limb attached, so he could feel the pain of the act. Devision deserved the pain, and the humiliation brought on by that sort of tormenting act.

 

Ignoring the crowd, Barricade set a brutally fast thrusting pace, slapping his servo down on Devision’s sparking, bleeding wounds. Making the smaller mech scream again. The base of where his wing and winglet had once been attached. Rumbling in pleasure at the screams of pain as the seeker beneath him sobbed once more. Gleeful delight at the seeker’s pain washed through his field, letting Devision feel it wash over him.

 

Barricade grunted, feeling his charge crackle and build up, he was getting close! He wrenched at the other wing, twisting, but did not rip it off the seeker. He wanted to let another get that pleasure. Though he delighted in the scream of pain the slave let out. Slapping the wounds of the torn wing, he grunted as he thrust hard and deep, delighting in the warmth and ridging of the torn areas the seeker youth’s valve now had. Those ridges stroked him nicely! With another grunt, he felt his second overload peak and crackle, streams of hot transfluid spouting forward, the transfluid seeped into the wounds, burning them all over again.

 

Another grunt, and he was sheathed completely, deep in the traitorous mech. Slave-seeker was a decent frag, indeed! Breakdown and Knockout were right. _Ah, he would gladly do this again sometime!_ Hoping that the suggestions of the others would be headed, and maybe the little seeker would be left on offer in the brig, for any Decepticon to come and use as they pleased! That would be quite lovely! Barricade smirked at the idea, loving the thought of being able to have another go at the fragtoy anytime he wished.

 

Barricade grunted with one last, final thrust and he let the last of his twitching, spurting spike finish, before he withdrew. Intakes hitched as he panted, stumbling to the wall, to lean against it and recover from the exertion. As he was recovering, he watched others step forward to use the seeker.  

 

“Surely, by now, the little thing has to void his wastes... “ Some random Vehicon muttered as others murmured their peaked interest at the idea, shouting comments to the tormented mech. Hurling insults at the unfortunate seeker. They chuckled in cruel, sadistic merriment at the misery of the traitor among them.

 

 

“Yes, he must have to piss, with all the wastes we’ve fed him, string him up high, make him visible to all and let’s watch him void his wastes!”

 

“Yes! String him up, string him up, string him up!” The crowd chanted. Devision was set up in a harness, and hung from a frame of steel they quickly set up.  Sprawled out in an x-shape, and hanging there, pitifully wretched in his misery. Transfluids, lubricants, and Energon dripped from his battered valve, the tears of which were clearly visible to the gathered crowd when he was displayed like this to them.

 

 

“Plug up his spike so he cannot use his spike… then he’ll suffer more that way!” One Eradicon commented, laughing in cruel delight.

 

“Yes, let’s do that!” Another said, stepping forward and taking up the limp little spike in his servo, he showed the crowd a sounding rod, and laughed at the seeker’s squirms of protest. Violet optics widened in terror as he watched the mech take the nubbed metal device and cruelly shoved it down his transfluid channel. The seeker screamed in agony at the insertion of the nubbed sounding rod, struggling more. The mech quickly stepped back and chuckled again.

 

“Piss, piss, piss…” Some among the crowd chanted. “Piss, piss, piss…”

 

“Void your wastes… void your wastes… void your wastes…” Others added to the chanting. “Void your wastes, void your wastes, void your wastes…”

 

“Piss bot, piss bot, piss bot…” Another group chanted. While others made sounds that sounded like waste fluids flowing, hoping that it would encourage the pet to release his fluids for them all to see.

 

“C’mon little piss bot… piss bot… “

 

“Void those wastes…”

 

“Go on, don’t be shy… show us what you’ve got…”

 

“Yes, go on, little traitor, get those wastes flowing…”

 

Devision whined, squirming in the chains they had him in, not wanting to give in to their commands, but he was so full of waste fluids, that his waste tank felt over-full. Pressing on his frame in an uncomfortably unpleasant manner. He whined softly. _Please, don’t make me..._

 

The seeker could no longer hold it, as his frame urgently needed to release the build-up of waste fluids, so overfull as he was, lest he rupture his waste tank. A sigh of relief, and he let loose, the waste flowed out of his valve, as some hit the floor of the throne room, the mechs around him laughed, whooped, hollered insults. Calling him piss bot, little piss bot, someone suggesting they collect his wastes and make him drink them as well, and a number of other things, each humiliating.

 

One of the mechs did step forward, with an emptied Energon cube, they collected the seeker’s mess, when it was full, the mech pulled away, the piss flowing back down to the floor again since he was still pissing. They laughed and teased, and taunted, another chuckled and took their empty cube to fill up with the traitors wastes. The first one pressed the full cube to Devision’s lips.

 

“Drink up, little slut!” The mech murmured, with a rumbling purr of pleasure. Devision was forced to taste his own waste fluids, made to drink it up miserably as he gave a soft whine. The chuckling of the crowds ringing in his audials.

 

 

“Drink your waste, drink your waste, drink your waste... “ The Decepticon crowd muttered, chanting and laughing at the misery of the tiny mech’s humiliation.

 

Forced to drink one full cube of waste fluids, they laughed when the second mech stepped up, forcing him to continue to drink the wastes from his own frame. The chanting continued, with calls of him being referred to as “little piss bot” and “waste drinker” and other equally insulting comments related to waste fluids. Made to drink first the one full cube, then another. As they all laughed as he was forced to drink up every drop from the second cube, all while still pissing for their entertainment.

 

“He’s got a lot of piss in him! Look at him go… and go and go…” One chuckled.

 

"Must be all that waste we fed him!"

 

 

“Little piss bot was full to bursting…”

 

 

“Probably was close to busting his waste tank… with how tiny he is!” Yet another muttered, smirking down at the seeker.

 

 

“Yes, he’ll probably have to go again before we’re through with him!”

 

“I’d love to see that… look at you, all strung up and pissing for our entertainment, does it hurt to piss from your valve, with the wounds you have, little one? Such a cute little valve-pisser… I bet you love this, pissing for our pleasure, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, ‘course he does, that’s why he’s still doing it!” Another commented with a dark chuckle.

 

 

“Like pissing for us? Do you, pet?”

 

Devision continued to void his wastes, whimpering and yelping, as his flow stung each and every tear in his valve, making it a painful experience. The acidic quality of wastes seeped into every little tearing wound, and made them sting and burn worse. And he squirmed and gasped, sobbing again at the pain and humiliation he was being subjected to. Feeling disgusted and ashamed, the shame of his humiliation potent even as mechs laughed and commented on that.

 

“Aw, seems little piss bot’s ashamed, really little one? Feeling shame? Well you should feel shame, you’re responsible for your fellow Decepticon's death, remember?” Someone spoke up from the crowd.

 

“He’s a disgrace to the Decepticons… why was he ever one of us anyway?”

 

 

“Was he ever truly a Decepticon anyway? He’s so weak and pathetic!”

 

“You should feel ashamed, valve pisser…” Barricade growled low, stepping closer, but not too close to the seeker who was still pissing. “Murdering your fellow Decepticons… that should be the reason you feel ashamed... do you not feel repentant yet? Or are you just feeling sorry for yourself? Still?“

 

 

“Yes, he’s a disgrace to seekers as well, not worthy of his wings…” Starscream purred. “Serves you right, pet… for betraying your own kind… you’re not a true seeker at all… pathetic little glitch!” Starscream watched as Devision’s waste slowed to a stop, carefully stepping up the the tiny mech hanging in chains, circling the little flyer. He grabbed the smaller mech's wing in a firm grip, he tugged, and wrenched Devision's left wing free, tossing it aside as the seeker screamed, thrashing against the cruel act.

 

The crowd pressed in, more mechs wanting a go at him, their onslaught unceasing. Soon he was stuck between mecha, as the crowd shifted, Starscream stepping away from him again, to watch what the others would do. One Vehicon took up a limb, and wrenched Devision's arm off from the elbow on down, his left lower arm now gone, being tossed aside like it was nothing. Then someone wrenched his right lower arm off, tossing it aside. The result screams made the crowd chuckle darkly in sadistic amusement.

 

That did not stop someone from slipping in front, and another behind, probing his aft and valve, first with their servos, and then rubbing their fully pressurized spikes against his openings. The strung-up mech felt their spike tips rubbing, as they were lining themselves up. Simultaneously, they drove as if one, deep into the seeker, full force, deep into both his holes, laughing at the screams and sobs he released. While the two were pounding his aft and valve, another pair sought his legs, yanking the lower legs free from his knee-joints on down. Finally making him limbless in a manner of speaking, sadistic glee felt all around, radiating from the Decepticons.

 

 

The mechs who swiftly pounded his valve, and his aft port, removed him from the restraints, while a third turned his helm to force him to choke down their spike. The others slapped the wounds where his wings had been, another seized his spike and shoved their digit down his transfluid channel, once they had removed and tossed aside the sounding rod that had plugged up his spike.

 

 

Devision sobbed and thrashed and screamed, shoved onto one spike after another. He had one buried deep in his valve again, one deep in his port, and another choking him down his intakes. Next, he knew they were doing the same with his legs, ripping the lower portion of his leg, from his knee on down off, on first one leg and then the other. He choked out screams around the spike shoved into his mouth as he was sobbing in his agony.

 

As if that was bad enough, another tugged and twisted his left winglet, making the small seeker cry out in pain. Making the damaged limb spark at it's base, where it was still attached to his frame. They chuckled and the mech's pounding him groaned. They slapped the sparking wounds on his back, and the sparking wounds of his damaged limbs. Shuddering mechs all around, grunting, groaning and moaning in their pleasure. More shouts for the traitorous seeker to be put on a collar and leash and walked like a mechanimal. The mechs that pounded relentlessly at his holes, felt their charges crackle and suddenly, they gave a moan of satisfaction, simultaneously.

 

After the three who had been currently pleasuring themselves with his frame had finished, someone snapped a collar on him. A leash was attached to the collar. Next they dragged him along, his damaged limbs still sparking and bleeding out energon. The roars of laughter continued. They forced him to walk on sparking, bleeding limbs, making him suck some of them off as he did so. Others would slip behind him and pound his port or valve as they ground those wounded limbs into the floor. The seeker screamed so much from all the pain they dealt him. He was helpless, he no longer had servo's to even push against them to try and resist their acts against him.

 

 

He eventually lost count of who did what, for awhile, as stress was taking it's toll on him. He became like a non-living drone, an automaton. Merely reacting and responding but not doing much thinking. Suffering miserably as the gathered Decepticons used him and abused him. Some beat him up, kicked him around, slapped him, the seeker whined and whimpered. No longer even fearful but dutiful in his attempts to placate the Decepticons who had power over him. Falling into despair and route mannerisms, the diminutive mech's mind went blank, mindlessly going through the motions. 

 


	2. The Night of Horrors: Vehicons and Eradicons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is under way, work-in-progress, as soon as this chapter is up, I'll start on the next one. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks. Also welcome to suggestions as to what to subject Devi to facing, ideas of torment for the seeker-boy, welcome.

 

 

There was a seeming collective sigh of relief as the Vehicons and Eradicons closed in on the little traitor. The seeker cowered and shifted, uncomfortable at their approach, at least as much as he could with no lower arms or legs. The remaining winglet twitched in agitation. Suddenly, an Eradicon was shoving his spike down the slave-boy’s raw, inflamed intake. Enjoying the gasp and struggle of an unwilling, damaged thing like the traitor before him.

 

 

“Suck it, whore!” The Eradicon snarled at the plaything, slapping the small seeker’s wing-nub. Just to elicit a scream. His field pulsed in delight and another, a Vehicon this time, slipped between the prey and the drone. Mindful of his fellow drone’s fun, he sought his shot at the small seeker. Field pulsing with lust, overwhelmingly potent. In no time, his spike shoved into the seeker’s torn-up valve. Eliciting a muffled scream of pain from the plaything.

 

 

“Yes, that’s it, scream and cry for us… little traitor!” Said the Vehicon that shoved his spike in the battered, bleeding valve of the seeker. He cooed at the small mech, the mech that was two feet shorter than the Vehicon’s height. Cooing as a lover might, but it was meant in obvious mocking false affection. The field of the mech pulsed in pleasure, with lust and deep satisfaction.

 

As all this was happening, a third Vehicon slipped in behind the toy, as he was positioning his spike in-line with the seeker’s port. It was obvious what he intended, and his spike shoved deep into the seeker’s port. A sharp, rough thrust, deep and hard, making the seeker cry out in still another muffled, pained scream.

 

 

“Suck it slut!” The one thrusting into the seeker’s intake snarled at him, rutting at the little mech’s sore throat without concern as he only made it hurt even more. “Use your glossa, you defective glitch!” He barked  harshly, and the small seeker tried to follow through, licking and sucking but it was hard to focus on it as there was in so much pain. The cries from their victim never stopped, because the pain was unceasing.

 

“Take it! You piece of Slag!” The one behind the traitor said, pounding mercilessly away at the smaller mech’s port. Thrusting in and out relentlessly as he went on, saying, “Go ahead and cry, you pathetic little mech!”

 

 

“Oh, yes…. Go ahead and cry and sob all you like little bird, we like your sweet music!” The one at Devision’s valve said with another rough thrust into the seeker. He delighted in the soft cries and muffled screams their prey gave. They all did. Overlord was laughing, as he watched, enjoying the show. Barricade’s laugh could be heard as well yet there were so many mechs, all laughing, sadistically delighted in the tiny seeker’s torment. 

 

Only one remained silent. Neither laughing or delighted by the events of the evening’s entertainment. That one was Soundwave. He watched as the ever-present sentinel. Though he was doubtful that this punishment was fully justified. Determined to look into it further.

“I said suck it, whore! Lick! Use your glossa, scream all you want, but use your glossa as you do!” The snarl from the Eradicon was loud. A slap to the wing-nub of the seeker, where the winglet had been on the right. So far, none sought to wrench out the only remaining winglet, the one on the left. They pinched, and twisted and tugged on it a bit, but left it attached nonetheless.

Devision’s pain could be felt through his field, he pulsed nothing but misery, fear, pain, sorrow, confusion, and any number of negative emotions. Some fleeting, some remaining, cycling in the torment he was given. The mech screamed a lot, and sobbed, aiding the raw burning of his intakes. He was a wretch to be seen. Drenched in waste fluids, transfluids, bleeding wounds, scratched up and beaten. There was almost no recognizing him. The pain he felt unbearable yet he was forced to bear it all just the same.

While three mechs closest to the traitor were pressing in against him, rutting ruthlessly as the seeker squirmed helplessly in their grasp. Another came up close and seized-a-hold of the remaining winglet, twisting painfully. The seeker cried out against the pain. Though his raw throat and frequent cries were beginning to cause him to spurt static as his voice box was giving out from all the screaming and sobbing. All the squirming, and sobbing had had no effect on the Decepticons. 

The three that had the seeker were getting close. The youth could sense it from them through their fields, and also through his gift. Commentary ceased from the mechs pounding the seeker youth, mercilessly. As they began grunting and panting, they were rutting their plaything rougher than before. Pounding the unfortunate mech deeply. His choked sobs and cries continued, though they were now silent. As the young mech’s voice box had shorted out from all his previous screams. The grunts and groans from the mechs became louder, lust in their fields palpable. 

 

 

“Seems he burned out his vocalizer…” One Eradicon muttered to the others.

“Yes, the little seeker lost his voice! Aww… now he can’t scream for us anymore…” Someone from the crowd of Decepticons said, chuckling darkly.

“Yes… it’s too bad, we won’t be able to hear the lovely little bird sing!” 

 

“Such a pity he can’t sing for us anymore tonight!”

The Decepticons chuckled at their plaything’s misery, thrilled by the disgusted and repulsed feelings in the younger, former Decepticon’s field. They were all quite clearly amused at the misery of the seeker they toyed with. Entertained by the young one’s suffering, enjoying the sport of tormenting him. Or bearing witness to the seeker’s humiliation and torment.

 

Helplessly licking and sucking at a mech’s spike, the seeker was mindless, like a soulless drone. Servicing the Decepticons as they pleased and sobbing silent tears, crying out in silence as his vocalizer had shorted out some time before, though the pain still made him scream. Yet no sound registered. He could not plead, or beg, or cry out in pain. No more screaming, no more yelps, no sound from him except the sound of his frame being slapped, pounded, the sucking, smacking, sloshing, slurping sounds of being fragged were the only sounds he could make now. 

The gathered Decepticons laughed and joked about his silent cries. Delighted and disappointed all at once. They enjoyed those pained screams of agony. Though now, they knew he still felt the pain-but had been silenced in being able to cry out from the torment. A cruel fate indeed, which amused a good deal many of those gathered around in the Throne room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dreadwing and Vehicons Eleven and Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devision gets fragged in the brig by Dreadwing and two Vehicons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on what to subject Devision to are welcome. Or which Decepticons to have punish and brutalize him, and how. Please feel free to leave comments to suggest things.

By morning, the first mech to come into the brig was the large brute of a Seeker, Dreadwing. He said not a word to the smaller Seeker, as he stooped and grabbed up Devision’s ankles. Hoisting the smaller mech up into the air, making the chains rattle, he spread the youth’s legs open wide. A click was heard and the little Seeker knew what that meant. Dread filled the little one. 

 

Next he knew, Dreadwing was thrusting his spike deep into his still-sore valve, without any preparation. Devision screamed in pain, but that did not stop the brute Seeker. The big mech continued to thrust in and out of him, again and again, stretching the youth’s valve wide as he thrust his thicker-than-average spike (at least when it comes to the spikes of Seekers) deep into the tiny mech. His spike was almost as bad as being stuffed by Overlord’s or being penetrated by Soundwave’s tentacles. Squirming uselessly and writhing in agony, the small one was helpless to stop the larger mech. For one thing, he was lifted off the ground, up in the air, whipped about like a doll again. For another thing, he was too small and weak and being gripped firmly by the large mech. The big brute pounding mercilessly as he roughly kept up his brutal pace. Pounding in and out of the small mech without concern. Devision could feel the sore, tender areas splitting again, stretched wide and taut. Tugging open by small increments… and finally, he felt the split, tears and fresh bleeding all over again. Not quite as terrible as the previous night but there was no guarantee it would not get worse.

 

Dreadwing continued his swift, hard thrusts, grunting and groaning the only noise he made…. Pounding in and out of the tight, inviting valve, not caring that he tore the little mech open anew. This was a traitor. He deserved to be treated like the piece of aft he now was. Rutting deep and aggressively, he was soon close to his overload...the large mech angling the other Seeker into such a position as the strike his spike as deeply into him as he could. Aiming for burying his thick spike deep into that tight, warm hole. Delighting in the cries of sharp agony, as he thrust deep into the itty bitty mech. His field rolled out in deep pleasure as he groaned and grunted with each thrust. 

 

Devision’s field was erratic, indicating his depth of pain, fear and misery. The Seeker screamed, loud and sharp, with nearly every thrust. Oh how it hurt so badly! The small one squirmed and writhed, his pleasure building slowly, despite his discomfort. He was getting close, despite the pain and hurt… with each thrust, getting driven closer to an overload. He hated it-that he could dislike this so much yet still have his frame respond favorably. Each sharp thrust deep and agonizing but also stroking his internal nodes….making him shudder and moan. Contradicting the pain and discomfort. Confusion flooded him. How? How could he be enjoying this when he was not?

 

 

“No! Dreadwing! Please… don’t… please… stop! Owe! It hurts… It hurts so much! Please… please, stop…” Devision whined, pleadingly. The pain was excruciating, the deeper the other mech went, the more it hurt. Not just in his valve, but deep inside him. Shooting pains triggered from first his valve, up into his abdomen. Painful stretching as his valve lips were spread open wide...tearing at the wounds so recently patched up but not fully healed. Small fissures in where the original wounds were located gradually stretched and tearing, small trickles of Energon could be seen around his valve lips. Still, this did not stop Dreadwing any. He said not a word to Devision.

 

The tears were strained, stretched, opened gradually wider and wider, with every deep and hard thrust from Dreadwing. The mech was so close, Devision could feel it in the way his field rolled over him. He was venting heavily, grunting, groaning, as he shifted his hips to push himself deep into the helpless Seeker in his grasp. Devision whimpered. Shuddering with a mix of pleasure and pain as the large mech pounded him. The shuddering brute groaned again. Another hard thrust and he was spilling his seed deep into the smaller Seeker. 

 

There were a few waves of hot seed and the big mech withdrew his large spike from the tiny mech. Devision shuddered and gasped, a sharp moan-mixed from pain and pleasure-escaped his vocals as he too overloaded. An unhappy whimper as the Seeker was uncaringly dropped. Cowering from the big mech, Dreadwing proceeded to piss on the miserable youth. Drenching him in his waste fluids, a shower of icky, stinky, grossness. Devision scowled unhappily at the mess and stink that coated him. A little whine of displeasure and wrinkle of his faceplates indicated it well enough. 

 

Once his stream finished, and the traitorous Seeker was covered in his wastes, Dreadwing left without a single word. This Seeker was not even worth speaking a word to at all. Therefore he did not even acknowledge the smaller mech with words. He ignored the words the youth had spoke as if he had not spoken at all. Dreadwing headed back out of the brig, and onto his business, on to his duties as a true and loyal Decepticon. Unlike the little traitorous pleasure-slave that he had just used.

 

 

Maybe half an hour later, a pair of Vehicons arrived. They were not ones that Devision recalled taking him the previous night. At least not to his recollections. If they had had him, it had been while he was passed out and unaware. Now, the ones he dubbed Eleven and Twelve, were in the room, circling him with malicious intent. 

 

“So… did you have a good night’s rest, little traitor?” Twelve said with a chuckle.

 

“I did… dreaming about pissing all over you… and making you drink my waste fluids!” Number Eleven replied.

 

“No… I… of course I didn’t rest well.” Devision spoke softly. He had rested fitfully in truth. 

 

“Aww, the little traitor had nightmares…” Twelve said… “What about? Soundwave’s tentacles deep in your valve, tearing you open? Hmm…? Or being forced on Starscream’s spike? Sucking him off? Being spitroasted by both the Second in Command and Third in Command? Or perhaps you were dreaming of licking Megatron’s thick spike? Having his seed spurting into your mouth, and down your intake?” Twelve continued.

 

“I would have been delighted to suck off Starscream…” Number Eleven added. “That Seeker is very appealing… don’t you think? Do you fantasize about him, little traitor? He was your Master, was he not? I bet you love choking on his spike…” Eleven said with a chuckle, as a click revealed the Vehicon’s spike, already wet and dripping a bit. 

 

“Hmm… I would rather suck off Lord Megatron…” Number Twelve replied. “Or have that massive spike of his pounded into my valve. Do you want that? Little traitor? Do you want to have Lord Megatron’s massive spike shoved into your tight, tiny little valve? Hmm? I bet you would scream most beautifully if that happened.”

 

“Yes… but we can make him scream beautifully too! Or make him squirm and gasp, and moan for us...” Number Eleven said, stroking his spike, thinking, looking over the traitor before speaking again, in a commanding growl,  
“Now, you will suck me off, little slut, come on… Suck it, little whore!” Eleven stepped up to the frightened Seeker and pushed his spike into the smaller mech’s intake. Making the Seeker swallow and lick and suck on him as he gripped the Seeker’s helm, making him bob up and down on him, pressing in deep into the tight intake. 

 

Devision whimpered and whined, gagging on the Vehicon’s spike a bit… feeling like he would purge. While Number Eleven forced him to suck him off, Number Twelve seized him from behind and rubbed his spike against the Seeker’s valve lips, smearing some of the trickles of fresh Energon onto his spike’s tip. 

 

“Lovely! You’re bleeding again, little one. You should tell your Medic…” Number Twelve teased. “Maybe you should refrain from interfacing with mechs too big for your tight little valve…hmm… but that might be asking too much… for a delectable little whore… you cannot stop yourself from being fragged by every mech you come across, can you?” 

 

“Yeah! He loves it… loves sucking off mechs and being pounded by the big ones… don’t you, sweet Devi-boy?” Number Eleven added. “He just cannot stop himself from offering his sweet little mouth and his tight little valve. Come on… suck… lick… good boy…” Eleven patted Devision’s helm gently, mockingly affectionate.

 

Number Twelve continued to rub his not-fully-pressurized spike against Devision’s valve lips and rubbed against the Seeker’s external node. He reached down around and tweaked the Seeker’s spike… squeezing and rubbing the small spike. “Your spike is so tiny… how cute. No one would ever be interested in being pounded by that...but it is so cute to look at and touch…sweet Devi-boy.”

 

Devision gasped, squirming, shuddering against the Vehicon, as Number Twelve touched him. “Aww… you like this Devi-boy?” Number Twelve purred in his audial, delighting in Devision’s reaction. His field reached out and stroked Devision with a wave of pleasure and lust.

 

 

Devision shuddered again, still having Number Eleven thrust his spike into his intake, the Seeker forced to lick and suck at the Vehicon’s spike as the mech knelt before him while Number Twelve was behind him. 

 

“Hmm… that’s a good little whore… sucking my spike….such a good pet…” Eleven muttered. “You like to suck spikes, don’t you boy? You’re not too bad at it either… you must have had some experience before… Or did Starscream teach you when you were his pet?”

 

Twelve used his free servo and stroked down Devision’s wings, lightly stroking him, tweaking a highly sensitive wing-tip before he added a pinch of pain. The Seeker cried out in a muffled yelp. Not quite a scream, as Twelve did not apply that much pressure, but still a pained cry. Twelve never stopped stroking Devision’s spike though, with his other servo, but he shifted, and lined his spike up with Devision’s valve opening...before thrusting into the Seeker. Another, but louder yelp was loosed, muffled by the spike down his intake. 

 

 

Both Eleven and Twelve spitroasted the Seeker in chains, Twelve continued to play with Devision’s spike, pumping him as he thrust into him, slow and steady at first. Eleven making him bob up and down on his spike. Mouth and valve getting stuffed full. While the Vehicon’s spike in his valve was not as terrible as Dreadwing’s had been, it still hurt the youth-since the wounds were reopened by a small degree. The bleeding and soreness making Devision yelp, whimper and whine. However, the servo at his spike aroused him, and he gasped and shuddered. Moaning softly a bit. Twelve slipped his other servo down lower, rubbing Devision’s external node as he parted the Seeker’s legs a bit wider.

 

 

Eleven was getting close. His vents hitched and he thrusted more forcefully into Devision’s intakes. His shuddering and grunting further evidence of that fact. “Oh...frag, yes… that’s good… such a good little slut… uhnnn.... Yes… keep sucking… don’t stop… that’s...unnn… a good boy… yesss…..” 

 

 

Eleven erupted with his hot stream running down Devision’s intake, after a few spurts of the hot stream, Eleven added his own waste fluids as well. “Do drink up, little one…” He purred, holding Devision’s mouth open as he continued to force the Seeker to drink up his waste fluids. “Hmm...yes, that’s it… you like the taste of waste fluids, don’t you?” Eleven continued to purr. 

 

Devision whimpered softly, helpless to resist, as he was made to drink still more waste fluids. He had to release his own waste fluids… he whimpered. Not wishing to do it with company. He held back, trying to wait until they left. As it was, his valve was still plugged up with Twelve’s spike. 

 

Twelve laughed, but continued to pump Devision’s spike and rub his external node, all while pounding the young Seeker’s valve, relishing the clenching, shuddering form beneath him. He ignored his fellow Vehicon, as he finally pulled out of Devision’s mouth and retracted his spike. 

 

“See ya later, brother… have fun with him!” Eleven said laughing as he left the brig. 

 

Twelve gave a passing glance at his brother Vehicon, and a nod of acknowledgement, and he focused back on his own pleasure.

 

Twelve rutted Devision with a greater speed, as he furiously pumped the little Seeker’s spike. “Come on….overload for me Dev….” Twelve murmured in Devision’s audials. “I want to feel you quench around me… as you overload from both your spike and your external node!”

 

Devision shuddered, gasping and moaning… he buckled underneath the Vehicon. The Vehicon’s servo wrapped around his spike and his other one’s digits rubbing his external node...made him feel good. In a way that was confusing. He did not desire this attention. However, the pleasure focused on his spike and on his external node did make the pain of his valve more bearable… and even (almost) enjoyable. Wing flutters indicated the pleasure he experienced and his moaning indicated he was close. He clenched his valve around the other’s spike… eliciting a rumble of the Vehicon’s engines. 

 

Devision gasped, venting heavily… his spike shot forth his seed and he shuddered. His wings fluttered softly and he moaned. Another overload hit as his external node was rubbed and he clenched tightly around the Vehicon’s spike. A final grunt from the Vehicon, as the mech thrust one deep and final thrust into Devision’s valve. He held himself there for a moment, deep inside Devision, a groaning moan as his seed spilled into the small Seeker.

 

“Oh… you are a decent frag…. Breakdown was right indeed…” Twelve muttered into the Seeker’s audial. Finally drawing himself out of the Seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything my readers would like to have done to Devision? Or any Decepticon you wish to have torment him? i am willing to go with bots from any series. I just may have to read up on them if I am not familiar with them. This is an AU Prime verse, so things don't have to follow the show 100%. Bots that die or were/are dead in the show, will remain alive in this. OCs besides Devision will show up. My Seeker Telepath Maelstrom being one who will make his appearance later on in the story. Soarin may show up as well as Starlight, Cloudchaser and others.


	4. Obscene Overlord

Devision thought all was safe, for the time being, now that the Vehicons had left him alone. So he started to pee, letting loose the built-up waste fluids that resulted from all the waste fluids they had forced him to drink. He sighed in relief as his stream started to flow out of his valve, yet winced and whimpered when it stung against the freshly re-opened wounds. 

 

He heard the door open, and froze, cutting off his flow as he watched none other than Overlord step into the bring. Hoping the other mech did not see what he had been doing as panic arose in the Seeker. ~Not him~ he desperately thought. ~Nearly anyone is more welcome, but him!~

 

“Oh… peeing again? Don’t stop on my account!” Overlord purred, grinning maliciously and giving a wry smirk. “Here… let me help you collect it…so you may refuel...little slut!” The mech pulled out an empty cube from his subspace.

 

~Scrap. He saw me and knew what I was doing!~

 

Devision whimpered but he had to go sooo bad that he could not hold it long, and soon resumed peeing, Overlord or no Overlord he needed to go. It was mere biology of his frame at work.

 

“Oh… lovely… look at that… a dark brownish red… do you like the sight of your spent fluids?” Overlord held the cube to where he collected up the stream Devision let loose, and as he collected more, it got darker and darker.

 

Until it was almost black. The Seeker still releasing his fluids, and the cube hardly full, so Overlord just held it still, collecting more of the waste.

 

After a short time, Devision’s stream came to an end, a few last dribbles-and Overlord made sure to collect them too-and he was done. 

 

“Hmm… you’re waste tanks were full this time… perfect!” He grinned. “You’ll have quite the breakfast, don’t you think? Ready to refuel?”

 

“No…” Devision merely whimpered softly, as he was seized firmly by the massive triple changer. Held by the back of the neck in a massive servo.

 

“Now, now, you must be famished…” The mech taunted him, forcing his thumb into the Seeker’s mouth, to hold him open, as he brought the nearly full cube that held the Seeker’s own wastes, to the youth’s lips. 

 

The youth squirmed and whimpered softly. Yet he was forced to take his own wastes and drink, as the large brute tipped it back, draining the contents slowly, intentionally letting them run onto the young one’s glossa-forcing him to taste the bitter, acidic, slightly-burnt fluids. 

 

Overlord smirked at the sight of the Seeker, grimacing as he was made to drink up the foul liquid waste. “Such a good little slut… like the taste, do you? It must taste good… so good, in fact, that you cannot get enough of it? Is that right? A traitor deserves no less…”

 

Devision just whimpered softly, as the mech forced him to drink still more of his waste fluids-pouring a little more down the young Seeker’s intakes. The disgusting taste making him gag and choke. He whimpered.

 

“Aww….is it really that bad, little slut? Hmm… but you have such a long ways to go… you barely drank any of your fuel…” Overlord teased and laughed at first, then took up a mockingly hurt tone. “And here I am… being nice by offering you some fuel…”

 

~No. I don’t want to drink my own waste fluids. Or anyone else’s!~ The youth thought bitterly. 

 

“Well, now… it seems this is going to take awhile....” He grinned maliciously as he paused a moment. “How does it taste, pet?”

 

“N...nasty… it’s gross… I don’ wanna…it's too acidic and bitter... an… I… I.... hate acidic and bitter... I like sweet Energon blends... n...not... not bitter, nasty, acidic waste fluids!” Devision muttered spiteful and defiant a bit, as he whimpered softly. Overlord still knelt beside him, but the mech was stroking his own interface spike panel suggestively. It worried the young Seeker. ~Is he going to ‘frag me too? Please... I've had enough of him and his massive spike. He hurts too much. Well, not quite as much as Soundwave's three tentacles plus his spike! That's worse still. But he's almost as painful.~

 

“Hmm… so l guess you don’t appreciate my generosity and hospitality… pity.” Overlord smirked. “Guess you’ll just have to make it up to me… for hurting my feelings you're such an ungrateful little glitch…”

 

Overlord let his spike out with a soft click, his panel retreated and he was now stroking his thick pressurizing member thoughtfully with one servo, having relinquished the servo on the back of Devision’s neck. He still held onto the cup which was still nearly full of the Seeker’s waste fluids. He set it down, out of the youth’s reach but well within his own reach. 

 

 

“Now, do lay back, little pet… don’t make me make you do it… I doubt you’ll like it if I do it…”

 

Devision whimpered but shifted, obediently doing as he was told, laying back on his sore and aching wings. They were still a bit more sensitive than normal because of having them ripped off and damaged, and being fixed up and reattached. So they were overly-sensitive as a result. The recovery process was not one that happened overnight.

 

“Good boy... “ Overlord purred, pleased with the compliance of the youth. And disappointed at the same time. Disobedience meant he could punish the Seeker harshly. "Now, finger yourself..." 

 

"Wait, what?" Devision narrowed his violet optics. He had heard the mech, but was not sure why the triple changer would tell him to do that. 

 

"I want you to finger yourself, touch your external node as I pound your valve...." Overlord purred. He was now rubbing Devision's external node with his blunt spike tip and against the youth's valve lips.

 

 

“I… I don’ wanna….do I really have to?” He pleaded softly.

 

“Yes… do it… that’s an order. If you don’t comply this time, I’ll have to punish you… pretty little pet.” Overlord cooed.

 

Whimpering, Devision complied, putting his digits to his external node and rubbing himself, as Overlord pushed his legs open wider… still rubbing his blunt mass against his valve entrance. 

 

“Good pet…” Overlord cooed… before ramming his massive spike into the Seeker, making the Seeker cry out in a pained scream, stopping his masturbation at the pain. “Don’t stop playing with your external node… I never said you could stop yet…” 

 

Watching the Seeker finger himself the big mech grunted, thrusting in and out of the small mech slowly, relishing the tight feel as the young mech clenched around his spike. He shuddered. “Ah, yes…. Just like that… keep it up, slave-boy…”

 

This was a new level of humiliation yet. The young Seeker forced to pleasure himself for another mech’s pleasure and not for his own… Oh it felt good… The youth hated that it could feel so good but be so wrong. Yet he could not stop, not with Overlord watching him and ready and eagerly willing to harshly punish him if he disobeyed. Stroking his external nub, he rubbed, and shuddered, valve clenching tight around the unwelcome intruder even as he screamed in pain with another thrust from the large mech, tears in his valve being stretched and pulled even more. Making him bleed again. The pain and pleasure mixed… pain from the overstretching of sensitive and torn valve mesh lining… and pleasure from his rubbing his external node.

 

“Now, you’re going to continue to drink your fuel…” Overlord purred into his audial, leaning over him as he took up the cube full of Dev’s reddish-brown waste fluids. The large mech held it up for Dev to see… “Isn’t it lovely… lets see how much we can get in you without spilling it down your face, shall we?”

 

~No! It’s not lovely… not at all...~ 

 

While the mech above him never stopped thrusting into him, holding the cup full of his wastes out for him to see, determined to make him drink as much of its contents. All while he had to pleasure himself and be ‘fragged by a massive spike that was splitting him open more and more with each painful thrust! 

 

The large mech began to pour Dev’s waste fluids back into the youth’s mouth… cooing, “Do swallow it Devi-boy, you don’t want it to spill down your face now, do you?” 

 

Devision had no choice but to drink up, as much as he hated it… his faceplates contorted into looks of disgust and horror at the thought. Yet… there was no way out of it that he could tell-if he refused or fought it… Overlord would just punish him brutally. Make things even worse than they already were. Therefore, he kept his mouth open, as the other mech poured his own wastes into his mouth. Directly onto his glossa, intentionally to make the Seeker taste the bitter, acidic qualities of the waste fluid. Shuddering, as he felt the arousal and pleasure mount from fingering himself. 

 

“That’s a good slut… clench around me, play with yourself… and drink your waste fluids…” The cooing voice of Overlord said, with another thrust into the young Seeker. “You’re soooo… tight… it feels good… does it feel good to you? Drinking your waste fluids as you finger yourself and get fragged by my massive spike? Hmm… I bet it does… I wonder if you’ll overload this time? Will the thoughts of being fragged, playing with yourself and drinking your waste fluids aid you in overloading? Is that what a little whore like you likes?”

 

Overlord poured still more waste fluids down Dev’s intake. “Now swallow, that’s it… don’t stop fingering yourself… it feels good to have you shudder and clench around my spike…” He thrust forward, hard, laughing when Devision screamed out, spilling and spitting some of the waste fluid out and having it dribble down his chin.

 

“Such a lovely sight, Dev… your waste fluids dribbling down your chin…" He purred, "You're getting filthy again... perhaps we'll have to drag you off to the wash racks and hose you off, parade you throughout the ship... Would you like that? To be seen by everyone, once more in your state? To be lusted after by the others? To be objectified and desired as a pretty little piece of aft?"

 

 

Devision whimpered, he could not really speak, as his mouth was being filled with yet another mouthful of his waste fluids. He still was a shuddering and whimpering mess of a Seeker as every thrust made him cry out and spit up some of his wastes. He would be forced to swallow as much as he could before every thrust, the pace quicker and harder to predict, making it harder to swallow the filth. So more dribbled down his chin, his cheeks, and his neck cables. 

 

That never stopped Overlord from both pouring more of his wastes into his mouth or pounding the Seeker’s valve with rough, hard thrusts. He was getting close but there was still more waste fluids in the cup for Devision to drink. The mech did not cease, merely paused in pouring the waste fluid, now and then. 

 

“Ah… getting filthier… aren’t you, slut? Like it? Do you like being covered in filth? Filthy little traitor covered in the filth of waste fluids and transfluids… being used… I bet you love it even though you protest it… you're merely pretending to hate it, aren't you?”

 

Mouthful after mouthful of icky waste fluids were poured onto his glossa and down into his intakes, with the Seeker swallowing as quickly as he could, determined to get the icky taste over with as soon as possible, but the taste tended to linger, especially without something nicer to drink or eat to follow it… no real Energon or quality synthetic and no rust sticks or sweet Energon treats. Nothing but the lingering bitter acidic taste that had a hint of something else he could not place. Definitely not a pleasant taste though. It was gross. The slightly burnt quality was equally potent and disgusting. 

 

“So satisfying, isn’t it?” Overlord cooed as he made Devision drink the waste fluid, more still dribbled down him when his thrusts caught the Seeker unaware and he had to cough or cry out with the thrusts, and even his impending overload was making him moan and spit up and dribble his wastes. “Feeling your own wastes flow into your intake… the bitter acidic taste of it all over your glossa… you love it little whore… it feels good to serve your betters by being their urinal and plaything, doesn’t it?”

 

Devision shuddered and gasped, sputtering still more of his wastes out and down his faceplates. He was-in a way-getting used to this, but that did not mean that he had to like it! He just tried to swallow each mouthful as quickly as it filled his small mouth. But the erratic thrusts of the larger mech, coupled with his greater arousal and mini-overloads, building up into a greater charge, meant that he cried out with moans and screams more often, sometimes spitting up wastes... sometimes not.

 

Overlord chuckled. Thrilled by the sight and the power he held over the small Seeker. "So lovely... I think I shall piss on you when I'm done, maybe spill some of my transfluids all over your frame as well..." He thrust harder, gasping and groaning, a shudder from the large mech above him.

 

The-thankfully-last mouthful of his wastes was finally poured into his mouth, as Overlord thrusted deep and hard into him, Devision swallowed hard, to try and keep it from dribbling down his faceplates. He did not want any more dribbled down his faceplates. It was bad enough with what he had already. The mech above him groaned and grunted his release, as one spew of his hot seed went into his valve, searing painfully against his torn and bleeding valve, but Overlord pulled out roughly, and drenched first Dev’s face, and then the rest of him in two more spurts of his seed, completely drenching the young Seeker in his transfluids. Though that was not all that he drenched the Seeker in…before he was releasing his own icky reddish-brown fluid all over the youth. Drenching his face, his chassis, wings, and hips, and then his valve, and legs...Devision was soaked completely in waste fluids. “You look lovely… covered in filth… Devision…” Overlord purred, as the last of his waste stream trickled out of him and covered the small Seeker. 

D

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work, based on a roleplay and with some scenes actually role-played out to flesh them out more or just because they would be fun scenes to do. Other scenes are purely written by me. And others shall be jointly-written by the roleplay partner who helped develope this idea in the first place.


End file.
